


After the Christmas Party

by sunshinepunches



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Praise Kink, Rimming, Under-negotiated Kink, this gets real nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepunches/pseuds/sunshinepunches
Summary: He was standing out in the winter looking like a snow angel, getting covered in the powdery stuff. A few flecks of snow clinging to the very tips of his lashes.





	After the Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Opening Theme: Santa Tell Me by Ariana Grande
> 
> Read this as if you were the narrating character. Merry Christmas.

“Loki! It’s so cold outside! Come in!”  
  
I opened the door fully to him. He was standing out in the winter looking like a snow angel, getting covered in the powdery stuff. A few flecks of snow clinging to the very tips of his lashes. He scrunched up his nose cutely.  
  
“Did you follow me home?” I asked, throwing the shirt I was folding over my shoulder. I escorted him inside into my firelit living room, soft Christmas tunes playing on my iPod dock. It was a nearly too hot in here, a blazing warmth of crackling smoking fire.  
  
I closed the door to the icy wind that followed him on his heels. He wiped off the snow with a brush of magic. I was awed for a split second by his ability like always.  
  
I saw him standing in one spot the entire Christmas celebration at Tony’s, looking antsy underneath the mistletoe. People flitted by and kissed him, and he would kiss back but he only seemed to get more disgruntled every time. I remember sniggering into my drink with Thor about it, him clapping me on the back hard enough to spill my drink over my pants.  
  
All the while Loki storming about under the various mistletoes, sometimes scowling in our direction. It was too funny, though I wished it was me, but Thor had me wrapped up in another hilarious war story of his soon enough and I forgot all about kisses from my favourite boy.  
  
Loki deadpanned, “I didn’t follow you home, you know I know where you live, and why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” He said all in one breath. He leaned back against my couch piled with clothes, lips pressed into a thin line and eyes hard.  
  
I meant to tell him, but I was terrible at goodbyes. Tony made the announcement of my hiatus while standing on one of his glass tables. Precariously teetering from too many drinks, I heard him say, “- is going on a Gap Year to Find Themselves.”  
  
I burst out laughing along with the rest of the partygoers, “I’m travelling, to find bigger, badder monsters,” I clarified.  
  
Hoots all around the party.  
  
“Open invitation to all of you! I’m doing South Africa first, but don’t say goodbye I’ll cry.” I did end up crying, Clint too maybe. I couldn’t count the number of hugs and goodbyes I got. I wanted to be back already, safely in the comfortable nook I slotted myself into.  
  
I remember looking around for Loki, who’d so sullenly avoided me the entire party, but he was gone.  
  
And now he was here, taking his pretty dark green coat off and throwing it onto my sofa, amongst my other clothes. He looked a little worse for wear.  
  
I finished folding the shirt I had, “You were popular tonight. Tired from too many smooches?”  
  
“Rather.” He lounged around, “or rather just tired of it all.”  
  
“Mmhm,” I mmhmmed. Tentatively reaching around him for a pair of pants I liked, I did say, “I’m sorry Lokes, I did mean to tell you. I just hate making a big fuss.”  
  
He still stood stiffly, but his eyes softened a little. And it was a comfortable silence like always, though I could hear his mind churning. Churning loudly.  
  
“How are you?” I asked gently, putting my pants down. I imagined a mug of tea would cheer him up. I would certainly miss him, but we could make the most of tonight with some tea and biscuits. I could sleep on the plane tomorrow.  
  
“Well...” he clicked his tongue, “It’s just that you can’t leave.”  
  
“Aw Lokes, I’ll miss you too,” I considered myself an expert at reading between his slightly demanding comments. I moved toward the kitchen; for a peace offering. I walked past my well tinselled Christmas tree. And past my warm fireplace, throwing yellow light onto us both.  
  
He scowled, “I don’t think you quite get what I’m saying.” It was a particularly petulant tone of voice. He seemed to be bristling, something far from the easy friendship we always had.  
  
I stopped and I thought of what to say to make it right, to turn his bubbling anxiety into something smooth and ok again. To turn him back into confident, smirky, funny Loki. With a small twinge of something (eggnog) I thought: my Loki. But it wasn’t right for me to think that way, “I won’t be away for long. I’ll be back before you know it.”  
  
“You’re not leaving because of _me_ are you?” He asked, and I felt the hurt in his voice, the cracking pain. The abandonment issues he carried around with him, like so many people. Not unlike myself.  
  
I folded my arms and leaned in the doorway to my kitchen, watching the antsy boy I had in my living room, “You’re not pulling any punches tonight.”  
  
“Answer me,” he groused tightly, dark brows furrowed. He was beautiful in anything he did, even when distressed, but I wanted him to smile like he did with me normally. Even just the other day, when we finished up in the training room and we bumped shoulders as we left, he had on an easy smile and an easy walk. Muscles loose and tired from the workout.  
  
“You’re the last person on this planet I’d want to leave.” Was this what he was fishing for? In the warmth of the room I broke out into a sweat from admitting it. I ran a nervous hand through my hair.  
  
“But you didn’t tell me,” he calculated, his eyes dark and glinting from the fireplace. He was holding back a flood of something, this was just a quiet stream before it all went thundering downhill.  
  
“I just… couldn’t find a time,” and if I said goodbye I’d probably do something else stupid like ask for something more, “and you’ve just been so busy settling your people down. And, I mean Tony was going to tell everyone anyway...”  
  
“Lies,” He hissed, “You think you can lie to me, God of lies. It’s so obvious.” I suppose it was easy to catch me out when I came off so dishonest. I grinned nervously.  
  
His pointed look stopped me inching toward the kitchen. “I know what you’re going to do. I don’t want snacks.” Even though he was pink from the party, from the champagne and wine, and snacks would help.  
  
I turned and walked into the kitchen.  
  
“I don’t want snacks!” He muttered behind me, following. I poured tap water into the kettle.  
  
“You’ll feel better after snacks.”  
  
“I just want-“ He stopped. Scowling. Darkness filling the air between us. He had me sandwiched between the counter and his deliciously built body against mine.  
  
I said, “Did you want... Monte Carlos or Lemon Crisps?”  
  
“I want-“ He rubbed his forehead angrily, eyes squeezing shut in angst.  
  
I said, “Of course you want Monte Carlos, but we can have both.”  
  
He looked a little frazzled and ragged, “You. Are the worst.”  
  
“Haha,” I tried not to think of how close he was, how it was just air between us, and that air was rapidly reducing with him towering like that.  
  
“I stood under the mistletoe...” he whispered darkly.  
  
“Yep,” I watched his upper lip curl in displeasure.  
  
“-ALL night.” He crowded me against the counter a little more so that I couldn’t reach for the biscuit jars. He smelled good, like something blue and dark, woody.  
  
“I even wore the cologne you got me.”  
  
“Smells great.” It did smell great. I wasn’t sure what was possessing him to be so, “odd, you’re acting so odd.”  
  
“My best friend is travelling for an unspecified amount of time to battle _monsters_ in South Africa. You didn’t tell me, I found out from Iron Man, everyone found out from Iron Man. You’re leaving tomorrow. And _I’m_ the one acting odd.”  
  
“You’ll have the perfume to remember me by.” I tried reaching for the biscuits, but he only grabbed my wrists, pinning me to the counter.  
  
“You’re a psychopath,” he accused me.  
  
Slightly annoyed, no, I was rather angry now, “I am... I didn’t want to say anything to you because I knew you’d react like this!”  
  
He got off me. A little affronted.  
  
I rubbed my wrists when he released them and went to open up a jar of biscuits like I intended, “You’re just so high strung and controlling all the time. I thought I’d slip out tomorrow and nobody would miss a thing.”  
  
He looked like I’d just kicked him. Guilt seeped into my chest like a rag on spilt milk. “Loki, I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. I just didn’t want to worry you.” Nothing I just said was making it better. But the eggnog said I liked having him on me. “I just need my space sometimes.”  
  
His next words were cold, “Well, if you didn’t like me, then you could’ve just said so.” He was thinly viewed fury, a blunt knife being sharpened.  
  
“I never- I literally said you mean so much to me.”  
  
“Oh that’s nice, but I suppose I’m just too repulsive to imagine being with. Or even warranting a proper farewell, I thought we were-“  
  
“Loki, you are _not_ repulsive what are you talking about? You’re stupidly goodlooking.” Emotions running high, I let it slip out. I would stay forever if I could, but I wanted to be free for a while. I loved the thrill of the hunt more than the stress of saving people, my selfish hubris.  
  
He seemed to come back to himself when he heard my compliment. “Okay... so you don’t hate me, but then why are you leaving?”  
  
“I need to be free.” Not of him. “I need to be me for a bit.” Away from Shield’s watchful eyes. “And we are _friends_.” I was trying to convince myself at that point.  
  
He seemed unconvinced, brows knitted in confusion still. The kettle beeped with gusto. “Take a seat Loki, I’ll make us some tea.”  
  
He went and sat over at the island, moping and moody.  
  
I opened up the Monte Carlos, “Don’t ever say that nobody wants you. I always want you around, to the point where it almost feels greedy.” I arranged the bikkies on a plate.  
  
I poured out the tea.

 

“And you would be quite a catch. I mean, you’re smart, good looking, strong. All understatements of the century.” I was dying from the admissions, but I think he needed to hear it. I saw him simpering.  
  
I brought over the mugs and plate.

  
“All the good stuff really. You’re always too hard on yourself though. Plus, you’re a prince and a God...”  
  
I sipped my tea, so did he, “Sure, you’ve done bad things, but everyone has. Literally everyone has done bad things.”  
  
I crunched up a lemon crisp. “And I look forward to training with you every day.”  
  
I took a Monte Carlo, “You’re just so much fun to be around, I kind of forget myself. I forget that you’re my best friend and want to kiss,” I said that out aloud, “-you. As a friend.” As a friend? I broke out into a genuine cold sweat.  
  
There was an awkward silence of epic proportions and Loki looked simultaneously stunned and like the cat that got the cream.  
  
I sat there mildly mortified and thinking about the “kissing as friends” thing, the pathetic save. Platonic kissing, sure, as if I could ever kiss Loki’s anything platonically. As if running away tomorrow morning to another continent would solve anything, would quench the sad thirst I had for him since I joined the team and saw him lingering at the back wondering who the newcomer was.

 

The first time we properly talked, in the elevator and he was so chipper and friendly and I fell into step next to him immediately. The first time in battle with him and all my mind could scream was to protect him from everything. The tea and biscuits I brought him during quiet lazy afternoons and he loved them and I imagined that if I did this every now and again I maybe could keep him forever.  
  
He coughed into his fist smugly, watching me all the while. And smiled, baring all his teeth, it was utterly addicting to see him shed the nervous anger, to see him happy but I wondered now if this was all staged. If I had somehow walked into his cardboard box trap, holding tea, biscuits and compliments.  
  
Between us, we both reached for the last Monte Carlo, our fingers touched awkwardly over it. I let him have it with a graceful tilt of my head. He picked it up then and held it delicately between his fingers, and it appeared that he said this in slow motion, “Thanks, but I’d rather eat you.”  
  
I spat out my tea. “Excuse me?” I wiped hastily at the tea sprayed onto the island counter with my serviette. I looked to him for answers.  
  
But he had the whole cookie in his mouth. He chewed for an obscenely long amount of time as I waited, slowly combusting. I watched him swallow the masticated morsel.  
  
“You’re fucking stupid,” he said to me, a delirious twinkle in his eyes, “I stood around all night under the mistletoe so that _you_ would come over.”  
  
I thought he was content whoring himself out actually. I never thought it was a trap for me specifically, no matter how much I wished it, “Huh, well how about that?” Sweat ran down my temple.  
  
“And I wore the perfume you got me so that you could smell it when you Made Out With Me In Front Of Everyone.” He blinked.  
  
I wanted to say something, but I couldn’t. I was dying, from embarrassment or something.  
  
“But my dear brother. He just had to tell you the story about the boar, the anvil and the warlord on Vanaheim didn’t he?”  
  
That’s, exactly the story he told me, “How did you know?”  
  
“He tells it every time, everyone loves it, it’s horrible. And it goes on forever.”  
  
I started off slowly because I was confused, “I don’t get it; you just stood underneath the mistletoe all night. How was I supposed to understand?” What he was after.  
  
“I never said I was good at telling the truth,” he huffed.  
  
“Right.”  
  
He licked the crumbs off his fingers, “So how about that kiss now?”  
  
I finished the last sip of my tea.  
  
“I can wait all night. Except I can’t because you are leaving tomorrow like a coward.”  
  
“In like 5 hours actually.” I coughed and chocked on the tea.  
  
“You ignoramus,” he said, “You’re deluded if you think you can get away from me before then.”  
  
I didn’t think I could get away. I just, couldn’t stop the nerves.  
  
I coughed awkwardly, trying not to inhale the cookie crumbs, “Well.”  
  
“Well.”  
  
We squared off.  
  
There was a sudden rush of movement as he rose up and kicked my bar stool from out under me and I tried to grab the front of his shirt. My hands went through his clothing in a sparkle of magic and I lost my balance, “Fuck.”  
  
He caught me by the waist and the wrist and pulled me into a kiss right there in the kitchen. And it was better than hiding behind my eggnog, giving him eyes from across the room. It was better than the secret smiles he would give me after training. It was better than that time I saw him magic his shirt off before he hit the showers.  
  
I held onto the scruff of his hair at the base of his neck and licked into his hot mouth, slightly open. Tasted tea and biscuits. And I gave into the kiss everything that I had been holding back. He was pressed to me again, desperately as he pushed back with dizzying need into the embrace. He licked at my lips and I let my mouth fall open so that he got even closer, his eyelashes dark and long against my own. Our lips were pressed together in a wet mess that he kept chasing.  
  
I broke apart from him, so I could breathe, “help.”  
  
He looked down at me face close to mine, “With what?”  
  
I shucked off my shirt with great haste, eager for his long fingered hands on my bare skin. He laughed (a beautiful sound) and pulled me out of the kitchen, twirled me around and we landed in a heap in front of the blazing fireplace. He ground down on me so that I could feel, everything of his, his broad shoulders, those hips grinding into mine. Loki certainly was someone who got exactly what he wanted, in the end. And he was doing amazing things to my collarbone.

  
I whimpered and held him back by his hair. “Wow”  
  
He shut me up with another vicious and well-placed kiss to my mouth.  
  
He pulled back, eyes dark and flickering in front of the fireplace. He pushed my hands into the sheepskin I had there, I surrendered to him. He nipped at my jaw, “You drive me insane.” He nosed at my neck, nipping there and driving cold shivers down my back. He went down further and caught a nipple, sucking at it firmly and with purpose.  
  
“Hngh,” my voice caught in my throat and once he detached himself with a lewd string of saliva, I went to push him off me. He rolled over too obediently and had his clothes shimmer off him.  
  
“That never fails to impress,” I said admiring his naked body.  
  
He grinned slyly at me and I went to kiss down his deliciously defined abs, and his hipbones, which I nipped and suckled. It caused him to yelp though he wouldn’t have admitted it. He was content letting me poke about worshipping his bare form, his eyes half lidded and heavy. Black hair, a little too neat, we could fix that. He nearly jumped as I cupped his balls and mouthed at his half hard cock lazily. I nosed about in his nest of pubes and went to poke out my tongue for a lick. And another, until he was dripping hard and making upset noises.  
  
“Ah. Hn.” He was breathing hard and it must’ve been vexing to be teased like this, but I loved seeing him lose that regal haughty attitude. I wanted him to come undone, to come mainly, but only after. I gave him a luxurious lick from the base to the tip. His hips rocked up and met air, he groaned in disappointment.  
  
I gripped him by the base of his cock and gave him some much needed friction. He looked spectacular against the white sheepskin in front of my fire.  
  
He moaned my name, “Please suck me already.”  
  
“Why should I do that?”  
  
He growled like an angry animal, “Because you’re a terrible tease! All night!”  
  
“Were you hard all night for me?”  
  
I kept the pressure on the base of his dick and he threw his head back against the rug in anguish, “Yes! I even thought about drugging your eggnog so you’d fucking, fuck me!”  
  
I pecked him on his filthy mouth.  
  
He struggled against me but I held him down. I hold down monsters on the regular.  
  
I gently rubbed my thumb to his wrists, “Hey do you want to do something kinky? Like uh, I can tie you up like a present.”  
  
I gave him a pump. He made a soft noise and turned his head to the side, “No tying up.”  
  
I kissed him on the cheek as an apology, he fought back and nipped my earlobe.  
  
I laughed and gave his dick a few more pumps. He panted, and his hips snapped up to meet my fist with slick gratification. I decided to slide my mouth over his purpling dick now, welcoming in the dribbling tip first and when he gave me a begging stare, I slowly sank all the way down. He was large enough that I felt him pushing against the back of my throat, I had to relax to swallow him whole, I felt a surge of power, arousal at being able to do this to a God.  
  
“Aaaaaah” he sighed, like he was having a good time. And I sucked him from the very bottom with enough suction that it felt like I was trying to suck his brain out.  
  
“Shit!” He gasped faintly.  
  
That good. That kind of curling in your gut good, the kind that had him writhing good. His pale skin against the sheepskin, he was sweating. I slurped him down eagerly, like the tall cool drink he was. I had my eyes pinned on the bobbing of his throat, the fluttering of his chest. His lips that were passed around all night now agape and bitten.  
  
I popped off him and he let out a loud disappointed noise.  
  
“I was going to come,” he complained.  
  
I smiled pleasantly at him, “You whore you don’t deserve to get off.” I wondered if this would go down alright with.  
  
“Ah,” he said clearly affected by the insult, and it sent shivers down his body, his pupils dilating, every pore of his prickling with heat.  
  
I decided to push it further, “That’s probably what I should do, whore you out to everyone. You’d probably enjoy the attention.”  
  
His breathing hitched a little and his dick jumped. I caught it in my hand with a bruising grip. He looked at me with a mixture of something akin to fear and hope.  
  
“I could get you sucking stranger’s dicks.” I got close to his ear, “You’d be so pretty with your lips stretched around cock. Passed around the Christmas party.”  
  
I slid my hand up to the tip and gave him a rough thumbing at the slit. His dick twitched and dribbled helplessly. His brain was frazzled, his hair finally a mess. There were strands in his mouth even. His arousal spiralling out and controlled only by the hand on his dick.  
  
“But you’re lucky, Lokes. You want to fuck me tonight right?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
He begs so pretty and readily. His silver tongue always eager to find a way out, his own brand of pragmatism. Never too proud to submit and to beg.  
  
“I could get you to beg.”  
  
“I’m begging. I’m begging,” he moaned.  
  
“I want you to feel good. Since it’s Christmas, you deserve a nice present.”  
  
He groaned and wriggled a little bit.  
  
I let his dick slide through my palm a few more times before pushing his hips down against the wool, “Have you been a good boy this year?”  
  
He caught on immediately with a flicker of defiant green eyes to mine, “Yes I’ve been very, very good.” A blush was overtaking the high spots on his cheekbones. His legs fallen open sluttishly, trying to thrust still.  
  
He continued babbling, “I’ve been so good.” I spat into my palm and let him thrust into my hand again, “Ah! So good.”  
  
In a moment of evil madness, I suggested, “What if I lubed up some coal and put it up your asshole? Since you were a bad boy this year.”  
  
He looked at me from the insane question, face blotchy with red, his dick hot and straining. His brain zinging with the gentle pressure I had on him. “But I’ve been good,” he insists plaintively.  
  
“You’d be so tight around it. I’d lube it up good so that it wouldn’t hurt.” I patted him on the thigh, “Turn over.”  
  
“You’re not actually going to fuck me with coal, please don’t actually do that.” He stared at me but turned over anyway and got on his knees.  
  
I put my hand on his ass gently, “No, I would never.” I inched myself further a little closer to him and rubbed him to ease him down, opening up one cheek.  
  
“You just sounded so certain-augh!” I gave his asshole a lick, and then another and scraped my teeth against the furled hole, really putting some force into my ministrations now.  
  
He gasped and moaned from the front. I continued opening up his hole with my tongue, he tasted unmistakeably like himself, delicious, like he’d cleaned actually. I swirled my tongue and he yelled. I spat against his hole and pushed it in with my fingers. His breathing hitched and he arched into the sensation. I stuffed two of my fingers in, then two of the other hand.  
  
“No,” he whined, “I get to fuck you.” But I could see he was painfully hard and wrecked from the stimulation to his sweet hole. I always knew him to be hedonistic this way.  
  
“You’ll get your turn soon enough,” I said, I just wanted to spoil him after tonight’s emotional disaster. Though I wanted nothing more than him inside me.  
  
I eased apart my hands so that his asshole was gaping.  
  
I saw him hitting his fist against the ground.  
  
I licked into his spread asshole.  
  
Loki sword in Asgardian. Ass clenching around my fingers, quivering and wet.  
  
“How about a bauble? My tree’s right there” I stood up and went to my tree, I swiped a bauble and a bottle of lube standing under it. A useful gag present.  
  
“Stop with the Christmas thing!” He snarled hoarsely at me. “I am so turned on right now, but the Christmas thing needs to stop. I want to come.”  
  
I returned to his side, shrugged and slipped two fingers inside. He choked. I eased the way with some lube, and shoved back inside with three fingers.  
  
He snarled angrily, “I’m going to fucking ruin you.”  
  
I smiled and continued ploughing his ass with my hand (4 fingers now). I wondered if I could ease in my thumb.  
  
“Aaaaaarrgh!!”  
  
I stopped at four fingers then. I curled them so that they stroked against his prostate and Loki jerked with his whole body.  
  
I decided to try the thumb again and his time he only whimpered as it slipped inside. He screamed as it came to my knuckles.  
  
“I can’t do it.” He whined, face a picture of terror.  
  
“It is pretty tight.” I poured lube onto the seal between his tightly stretched ring and my hand. “Just believe in yourself.”  
  
He deadpanned, “Fuck you.”  
  
With a grunt, he was able to take me all. My hand sinking into him, his ass swallowed my hand slowly and agonizingly right up to the wrist.  
  
“Perfect.” I said to him as he wheezed, “You’re so perfect Loki.”  
  
He started a rhythm, slowly at first. And he jerked every time I brushed past his sweet spot inside.  
  
“Who’s a good boy.” I said fondly.  
  
“It feels so tight. So good.” He was blushing from the admission. Every muscle in his body felt taut and pulled.  
  
“I knew you could do it,” I said. He whimpered and his hand jumped up toward his cock, but he only hovered around it.  
  
With effort he forced his hands to grab the wool of the white sheepskin, flecked red from the fire. “I want to come like this. I’m... nearly there.” He grit his teeth, I saw a bead of sweat roll down his nose. “And then I’m going to make you regret this. You won’t be able to walk tomorrow. That’s what you’ll get for displeasing a God.”  
  
I thought I was pleasing him, him desperately fucking himself on my hand, but I did make him wait for it.  
  
His dick bounced every time he fucked back, and I decided to help him out a little bit. I wound my sticky fingers through his long unruly hair and pulled him back. His desperate green eyes met mine and his mouth was open and drooling. He was a picture of beauty and debauchery, not quite as princely as he usually was.  
  
“Loki, you can do anything you want with me and I’d let you.” I said to him honestly. He yelled “Ah” and scrunched his face up, clenching.  
  
“I’m obsessed with you.” He shook his head disbelieving. But I could feel him losing control.  
  
“You’re gorgeous. And perfect.” He let out a wail. Eyes closed now, mouth still gasping and open. His ass tight around my wrist.  
  
“And I want to protect you.” He let out a muffled scream.  
  
“And love you.” I heard him sob, great gasping sobs.  
  
“I want you to come anytime you want.” His balls were drawn up right and his fucking became erratic. It was only a little longer before his dick spurted out a thick load right onto my sheepskin. I felt him clench and cry out before squeezing out another hot stream of it. He shook violently and I stroked his black hair. He turned back to look at me with a ruined, vulnerable expression. I kissed him on the shoulder and slowly inched out of his ass, finally managing to extract my hand with a whimper.  
  
He collapsed on the sheepskin rug like a ragdoll. I let him catch his breath for a minute there. I even walked to the kitchen and washed my hands. I marvelled at my good fortune.

 

When I came back I was ambushed from behind.  
  
Loki’s warm voice said to me low in my ear, “About the whole ruining you thing.” He manoeuvred me so that I could feel his half hard cock against my ass, showing off his impressive refractory period.

  
“How would you like it? On your back? Or from behind?” He nibbled up and down my neck.  
  
I chuckled good naturedly, “Just please be gentle with me.”  
  
His teeth looked sharp enough to cut me, “From behind, because you deserve a taste of the kind of shit you dish out.” Well shit.  
  
I could feel every part of him pressed against the back of me. I was feeling excited and even a little scared, like the feeling before one of our (sometimes unnecessarily brutal) training sessions.  
  
“I’ll even be nice and use some lubricant.” He hitched up my right leg and inserted cool wet fingers inside me. I whined, a high note of slight worry.  
  
“You dare call me a whore and use me, a God, like one.” He nudged me gently with his nose on the side of my neck. “Well?”  
  
“I’m sorry about that.” I muttered. His fingers spreading me open, his other hand keeping my legs apart.  
  
He wanted to milk this, “What? I didn’t hear-“  
  
“But you are a whore.” I said in gleeful defiance.  
  
“Wrong answer,” he whispered nastily, “I’m going to fuck you within an inch of your life, human.” He withdrew his cold fingers, “Let’s see how much abuse this little hole can take.”  
  
He snarled and pushed in all at once. His dick miraculously so hard again, stretching me to the limit. He bottomed out immediately, and I struggled feebly against his hold. I couldn’t break his hold like this in reality either, the thought excited me. I felt entirely filled by him.  
  
He felt warm and hard inside me, I clenched and cried out. “How does that feel?” A taste of my own medicine.  
  
“Hnn, Master it’s too much. You’re so big.” I said with a curl of my lip.  
  
I saw him pause for just a split second and I imagined his pupils dilating from the honorific. “What did you call me?” He articulated carefully.  
  
“Master.” I said breathlessly.  
  
He rewarded me with a generous thrust. I threw my head back against his shoulder.  
  
“I like that.” He took me on a ride, he was strong enough to hold me up almost too effortlessly and slide me up from his dick, only the tip left inside and brutally slam me back down again.  
  
He fucked me like this, until I wasn’t sure which way was up. When I was on the very edge of it, the hot curling edge of orgasm right on the horizon, he would slow down and give me a pointed look until I was calm enough for him to fuck into again without cumming.  
  
And it was almost too much, as I was bounced on him like that, crying out his name and him grinding into my body. And I felt almost ready to burst before he pulled out and let me gently touch the ground with my feet. He manipulated me efficiently with a few taps of his hands and he had me kneeling in front of the fireplace. He walked off.  
  
I looked up when he returned. He had a bauble in his hands, dousing it with lube. Nope. I saw the gleam in his smile, his mouth created the word, “Revenge.” I balked and tried to scramble away, but he had me by the ankle, then by the neck as he pressed the heavy glass ornament against my opening.  
  
“Shh, Shh, you can take it.” Echoing my earlier comments to him. I felt like I had a particularly ironic case of Déjà vu.  
  
I struggled again. But he only held me tighter. I wheezed from his crushing grip.  
  
“Ssshhhh, now who’s a good slave.” It was revenge indeed. I scowled and went limp in surrender. My hand a claw against his forearm.  
  
“Good, very good. You’re on my nice list, that’s how good you are.”  
  
He had the cold glass ornament brushing wetly against my opening. He pushed it partway in so that I was opened up, then just let it pop out again. He kept going incrementally deeper, until I was shaking my head and crying out “Loki!” He let the pressure on the ornament go and it popped out again. I blushed from the humiliation of it, but I needed that incredible stretch again.  
  
I struggled, eyes wild, “Loki! Please!”  
  
He pushed it in more than halfway this time, my muscles gripping it on the very edge, but it wasn’t all inside.  
  
“Loki please. Just please-“  
  
“Put it all in?”  
  
“Yes, Put it all in me.”  
  
He smiled, a calculated look, “You’re just a whore and you’ll do anything for me.”  
  
He was playing this game. Ok. “I’m a whore. Fuck.”  
  
“And.”  
  
“And I’ll fucking do anything for you.” I really would.  
  
“Even fuck yourself on a Christmas ornament.”  
  
“Even that!” I couldn’t say it.  
  
He seemed unimpressed and smacked me on the ass. It hurt a lot more than expected.  
  
“Ah! Even fuck myself on a Christmas ornament.” My ears burned.  
  
He sniffed and smirked with one corner of his mouth, completely smug, “Because you’re a desperate horny bitch.”  
  
I hung my head in defeat, “Because I’m a desperate horny bitch,” the words were hot and heavy in my mouth.  
  
“You are mine to do with as I please. And you may think you had the upper hand, but really. You didn’t.” He eased the bauble all the way inside me, I felt it settle inside me, a cool hard presence inside my heated core. I felt a pulling, he had his fingers around the loop of ribbon around it, “Try not to let it go” he said.  
  
And he tried to pull it out of me. I tightened my muscles, clenching around the hard intrusion, causing more unusual pleasure, as he pulled periodically.  
  
“A needy slut like you needs to be filled up. All the time.” He pokes cruelly at my opening to push the glass ornament back inside. Then he pulled it back against me with the ribbon. I fight to keep clenching on the slippery thing. I wonder where he’s going with this.  
  
He smacks my ass again, it stings like hell. He tries to pull out the bauble again. His expression is wry, “Ok, let’s try that again. Try to keep it inside.”  
  
He hits me again with determined smugness. And I cry out, clutching to the glass ornament inside me. He leaves stinging slaps all over my ass and thighs. And I struggle to keep it together, I’m starting to shake.  
  
“Revenge,” he said again with relish.  
  
I couldn’t take anymore, “My god, Loki. Just finish it.” Everything hurt, and I just needed release after all this pleasure that was bleeding into pain and back again. “I need to come!”  
  
He raised an eyebrow at that. “Do you?” He finally pulled hard enough at the ornament to dislodge it from its spot inside me.  
  
I flinched as it left my body, relaxing a little.  
  
The next thing I felt were his legs either side of me and the slide of his dick into me again. And I moaned.  
  
“You’re a lot less tight,” he noted rudely. I sneered and clenched. “Ooh, there we are,” he quipped. He made sure his thrusts were deep enough that his hips were pressing into mine, deep enough that I was basically being fucked into the sheepskin, my nose brushing against the white fibres.  
  
It felt too good, like I could hardly breathe good and my muscles were burning trying to keep me upright.

 

“Loki!”  
  
Here it was, the tantalising hot coiling of heat that started in the base of my skull and the tips of my toes. I clamped around Loki’s cock, his thrusting becoming erratic and I thought I came, feeling only heat and desperate panting and the tight stretch of him inside me. He worked me through it, I shook from the sheer dizzy pleasure of it, vision nearly blacking out.  
  
He nuzzled the back of my neck and finished inside me with languid thrusts aimed at tearing me apart still.  
  
“Oi!” I panicked when I felt hot spurts of his jizz stuffing me full from the inside. Wet and absolutely dripping, he muttered something apologetically. But the slick friction was good enough that I forgave him immediately. He was out of breath, leaning heavily on me, I noticed his black hair hanging over my shoulder.

 

He looked triumphant. I turned my head and pecked him on the nose, his eyes flickered to mine and he seemed content to just watch me.  
  
We lay there, thoroughly destroyed by our decisions. I rolled over to look at the ceiling, I realised a damning realisation, “I have a flight in like. A few hours.”  
  
Loki just made a grunting noise.  
  
I sat up, “Well, looks like it’s goodbye.”  
  
He rolled over to look at me a small smile on his lips,  
  
“Farewell.”  
  
I didn’t want it to be farewell yet, I wanted to see Christmas Day with him and I wanted to do stupid things like go on a date with him and convince Thor that I was good for his little brother. And still do our usual things like train and eat biscuits together. I wanted to kiss him under the mistletoe and do tonight all over again, because I realised I loved his way of talking. The sweet smile of his sometimes only rarely seen, but always there for his people and his brother. I could drink in the sight of him on his back in the flicking of the fire forever. His eyes looked positively enchanting.  
  
The plane leaves in a few hours. I swallow my thoughts and say, “Yeah.”

 

* * *

  
  
A few hours later it was the unfortunate wee hours of the morning. The sun only barely poking through the clouds, not enough to fight off the dead winter chill.  
  
I shuffled past the first few seats in first class feeling tired and sore (rushed because I was nearly late) but satisfied, clutching my akubra in one hand and bag of weapons that had special clearance in another. I saw a ruffled, but preened and slicked back black head poking out from under a newspaper.  
  
“Loki?” I whispered, confused. He looked so put together, beautiful grey blazer and maroon dress shirt. A silver dotted scarf nestled around his neck. Who reads newspapers anymore?  
  
The man put down the newspaper. “Hi, hello,” Loki chirped. He eyerolled at my spluttering drawing attention to the dark circles under his eyes. “You really didn’t think I was going to just let you leave. I’m coming with.” His hand over his heart.  
  
“But what about Thor and your people?”  
  
His eyes glanced to the side and then back, “What about them?”  
  
I shrugged helplessly, he shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
I stowed my weapons above my spot and I took my seat, it was next to his. “I’m glad Tony upgraded me, I love leg space” I stretched out my legs luxuriously.  
  
Loki smirked, opened the door between our compartments and put his long legs over mine. “Yeah it’s real comfortable here.”  
  
I pulled my iPad out and opened up the news app. Loki disappeared behind his newspaper. I poked around, scrolling through the news.  
  
A stewardess came by with a glass of orange juice, I took it with a grateful thankyou. I slurped on it happily.  
  
Loki interrupted me with a, “We can fuck in the bathroom later.”  
  
I spat out what orange juice I had in my mouth. It landed on my lap and iPad. I hastily grabbed a towelette that a stewardess had produced and dabbed.  
  
“You’re not allowed to surprise me anymore.” I said, making sure my iPad still responded. It did.  
  
“I love seeing you suffer. Since you made me suffer quite enough this year and last night,” He folded up the newspaper and folded his hands, “But now will be the winter of my discontent” What an exciting and chilling promise.  
  
“I have said my goodbyes to my people and my brother. And Korg.” I looked at his elegant facial profile as he regaled me, “I suppose there were a few too many tears. But sometimes you’ve just got to let go. I’ll deal with the damage when I get back. When _will_ we get back?”  
  
“No more than 5 months.”  
  
“Just in time for the summer solstice then, and you will be my date for the festival. We have an annual festival for it in Asgard. Er, New Asgard.” He informed me pleasantly.  
  
I hadn’t agreed to any of this, but I was glad he was taking it in stride, carving out a place in his life for me without even asking. Following me on hunting trips, being a cute pest.  
  
He practically sparkled, “And we were going to South Africa first right?”  
  
“Yep, Cape Town.”  
  
“I heard they have the oldest wine region outside of Europe.” He read off the brochure in the holder.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“What’s next?”  
  
“Uuuuh, 2 months in Cape Town, then we go up to Kenya there might be stuff there, but that’ll be a quick trip. Antarctica’s the big one, some disturbance there, but they’ve lost track of it,” I said, still a little bit surprised and taken off guard, “Once it resurfaces we drop everything and get there pronto.”  
  
“Sounds perfectly fine to me.” He brought out a sprig of.  
  
“Mistletoe.”  
  
“You owe me” He shook the sprig. I watched him. He shook it again semi violently with an expectant look in his gleaming green eyes.  
  
I huffed out laughter as the plane prepared for take off. I tilted his chin toward me for a gentle kiss on the lips. He smiled beneath the touch.  
  
We held hands as the plane taxied. I watched the snowy New York scene speed past us, Loki’s dark hair a black smear in my vision, an impossibly big smile on his handsome face. The plane took off with us as he reached over for another kiss. The world shrank away as we were lost in the touch of each other.  


**Author's Note:**

> Ending Theme: Mistletoe by Justin Bieber
> 
> Loki’s happiness is my kink. My first draft of this was 6699 words long I thought that was something worth noting. Set me on fire. Thanks.


End file.
